


fast car

by strawberryss



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryss/pseuds/strawberryss
Summary: prompt response! luna takes The Car to the mechanic
Relationships: Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Kudos: 13





	fast car

**Author's Note:**

> The Car's name is Tracy and she's a magnificent lady!! except when she breaks :(

Night has fallen by the time Luna coaxes Tracy into wheezing her way to the mechanic. When she puts the car in park, it shudders mournfully, and she pats it with a sigh before getting out.

“Ava!” she calls into the shadowed garage. “Helloooo!”

The mechanic emerges from the back, considering Luna with aurora-green eyes under raised eyebrows. “You’re back,” she notes, not looking nearly as pleased as Luna had hoped.

“I’m back!” she agrees, gesturing at Tracy. “And I brought your favorite customer!”

Ava groans, shooting the hatchback a judgemental look. “Am I to be subjected once again to this vehicle’s innumerable malfunctions?”

“Yep,” Luna grins. “I think it’s the engine, but it didn’t get any better when I poured water on it, so I figured I’d get your professional opinion.”

“The- you poured-” Ava sputters furiously, crossing her arms with a scowl. “If you truly valued my ‘professional opinion’, you would have retired this machine to a junk heap after the first time you dragged it here.”

“Hey! Don’t say that in front of Tracy!” Luna protests, following Ava as she stalks over to the tool shelf.

Ava turns around, brandishing a ratchet at her with a menacing glare. “You are not allowed back here.”

“Are you always this mean to your patients?” Luna counters as Ava walks back over to the car, kicking it once in the place Luna had showed her to open the hood.

“Patients?” Ava asks, poking around the engine.

Luna pouts, trailing after her stubbornly. “Yes! You’re a car doctor! Where is your bed… your, um, car… lifty thing… side manner?” She gestures at the devices holding the other vehicles in the garage aloft.

Ava almost smiles at that, her lips twitching with amusement as she shakes her head. “Maybe I reserve that for automobiles further from death’s door.”

“Tracy is NOT on death’s door,” Luna says sternly. “She’s just different. Unique.” Ava rolls her eyes, then turns to Luna with a sigh.

“Your serpentine belt is broken.”

“Well, obviously that was my first guess,” Luna smirks, earning a huff of laughter as Ava crosses the room to retrieve the part and tools.

She works with a captivating, single-minded focus that leaves Luna a little breathless and distracts her enough that she doesn’t realize Ava has said something until that emerald gaze has turned her way, clearly waiting for a response.

“Sorry, what?” Luna asks.

“I said, this is a fairly simple repair. You could easily learn to do it yourself.”

“Hmm, but I wouldn’t look nearly as cute in the mechanic outfit,” she teases, and Ava fumbles with the ratchet for a moment, turning away quickly.

The belt is replaced a few minutes later, and Ava closes the hood carefully before facing Luna again. “The car should be… operational now. For lack of a better word.” 

“Ha ha,” Luna says dryly. “She works perfectly fine at least 80 percent of the time. Maybe 70.” 

Ava gives her a skeptical look. “A very generous figure. I am considering setting up a permanent station for your vehicle so I don’t need to go searching for the arsenal of equipment it requires to run properly every time you come here.”

“Maybe I should get your number, then,” Luna smiles playfully. “So I can give you more time to prepare for when I have to come back.” Ava stares at her like she’s grown a second head, and Luna brushes aside the brief pang of disappointment with a laugh. “Just kidding, don’t worry,” she says, walking back towards Tracy to retrieve her wallet.

“Luna,” Ava calls out from behind her. She turns to find the mechanic scrawling something on a scrap of paper and… blushing? As she straightens and holds it out. “Perhaps you are right. For… expediency’s sake.”

She takes the paper and carefully tucks it into her pocket, trying valiantly to keep from cheering. “Well, I’m all about expediency,” Luna grins, following Ava to the front of the shop with a skip in her step.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me about hot vampires @strawberryrats on tumblr ;)


End file.
